


Dreaming

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions of love, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Leonardo knows it’s a mistake to fall for Ezio Auditore. Nonetheless, it happened anyway.





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this takes place somewhere at the end of ac2 and even though I just finished the game two days ago I am not good at remembering things so if the timeline is messed up just remember this is fanfiction and nothing matters

Leonardo’s life was filled with mistakes. He was an artist, it was natural for them to happen. The side of his hand smudges a sketch, a paint stroke is ever so slightly out of place, a fingerprint is left on a drawing. Most of them could be reversed, with an extra coat of paint or an eraser. Even an invention could be altered, should it have a flaw. 

But his biggest mistake wasn’t something that could be removed with a stroke of paint. No, his biggest mistake was far more serious. 

His biggest mistake was falling in love with Ezio Auditore. 

Leonardo knew he wasn’t the first to make such a mistake. Ezio had had a long, long string of lovers, ever since Leonardo had first met the man. But every single one of those lovers ended up with their heart broken. Ezio was not the type of man to get attached. He was like a leaf in the wind, blowing from place to place, never truly settling down. 

Part of it had to do with the fact that Ezio was an assassin. Assassins tended to have shorter lifespans than the average person, for all the apparent reasons. There was always a chance that Ezio would leave and never return, having been killed by a Templar, or by a nasty fall off of a building. 

But Leonardo knew that wasn’t the whole story. He knew that Ezio was also afraid, afraid of commitment, afraid of accidentally hurting someone or someone getting hurt because of his affiliations. Afraid, because he had witnessed so many people die or suffer. 

So, when Leonardo heard Ezio’s plan to go to Roma, to face Rodrigo Borgia once and for all, he couldn’t fight the sour feeling in his stomach. He knew that if he didn’t tell Ezio, and Ezio got killed, he would live with that regret the rest of his life, however long that may be. But if he told Ezio, and Ezio still ended up getting killed, that would be just as painful. His heart was torn, and a part of him hoped that Ezio himself would take the first step and simply end Leonardo’s misery. 

That was the thing. He didn’t really know if Ezio had any interest in the male sex. Leonardo knew Ezio got around, that was to be sure, but sometimes his stories would get rather ambiguous about the gender. And Leonardo could have sworn that Ezio made a pass at him once or twice, a hand lingering for a little too long on the shoulder, standing close enough for Leonardo to smell whatever musk Ezio radiated… but nothing concrete. 

Leonardo decided that, when he next saw Ezio, he would tell him how he felt. No matter how awkward or painful it might be, he had to tell him before he left for Roma. 

However, when Ezio sauntered into Leonardo’s workshop, drunk off his ass, Leonardo realized he would have to change that plan. 

“Hello, my friend!” Ezio slurred, stumbling in through the door. “I have some Codex pages for you!” He pulled them out of one of his pouches and held them out. 

“That’s… good, I guess.” Leonardo took the Codex pages and put them onto his desk. “Ezio, how much have you had to drink?”

“Enough for me to ignore the fact I am probably going to die soon.” Much to Leonardo’s surprise, Ezio approached him closely, hooking a finger under his chin. “Has anyone ever told you that you look lovely in the candlelight?”

Leonardo instantly turned red. “You’re very drunk.”

“Yes. Would you like to get drunk too? There’s a place just up the road-“

“No, thank you. I think at least one of us needs to be sober, at least so that you don’t make any mistakes you’ll regret in the morning.”

“I don’t have any regrets. I’m going to die.”

“Don’t say that. You’re a very skilled assassin, I’m sure you’ll make it out.”

“I’m glad you think so.” Without warning, Ezio placed a kiss to Leonardo’s lips. In any other circumstances, this would have been a dream. But Ezio wasn’t in a good way. The kiss tasted too much of alcohol. “Did I surprise you?”

Leonardo took a deep breath, steeling himself. “A little, but not enough for me to lose my head.” He took a few steps away from Ezio and crossed his arms. “You need to go to bed and sober up.”

Ezio frowned. “Why? Did you not like it?”

“I did like it, it’s just that I would like it far more if you were sober.” He pointed over to a door. “The guest room is over there.”

“I don’t need sleep. My grandmother always said, you’ll sleep when you’re dead.”

“Yes, well, most human beings sleep before then too.” Leonardo took him by the arm and led him to the room, opening up the door. “Go to bed, Ezio.”

“Hm. I like it when you say my name. Your voice makes it sound special.”

Leonardo’s heart felt like it was about to break out of his chest. If only this situation were more ideal. His voice came out small, smaller than he had expected. “Go to bed.”

“What about you? You’re a human being too, no?”

“I have to decode those Codex pages you brought me.”

That seemed to be an acceptable answer, so Ezio entered the bedroom without further complaint, and Leonardo closed the door behind him. He made his way back to his desk, sat in his chair, and put his head in his hands. 

“Damnit, Ezio. You’ll be the death of me.” 

Leonardo spent most of the rest of the night decoding the Codex pages. Most were fairly simple, but a few had complicated ciphers unique from the ones he had seen before, so they took several hours each. He ended up passing out on his desk, awakening at the sound of the guest room door opening. 

“Oh, my god.” Were the first words out of Ezio’s mouth. “My whole head hurts.”

Leonardo blinked the sleep out of his eyes. “Yes, that is what tends to happen when one goes on an alcohol bender.” He stood and stretched his back. A wooden chair was not the best place to sleep in, even though he had done it many times before. “Unfortunately I don’t have anything you can take for the pain. My advice would be to sit in a dark room all day until the hangover wears off.”

Ezio searched the room for a chair. He found one under a pile of discarded sketches, dragged it over to Leonardo’s desk, and sat down heavily. Leonardo already felt his heart rate beginning to pick up. “So, tell me. Did I do anything embarrassing last night?”

It wasn’t surprising he didn’t remember. The man had been blasted beyond all reason. “Well, I can’t tell you what you did before you stumbled into my workshop at some awful hour in the night. But I can tell you what happened after.” Leonardo knew he would have to now make a choice. Either tell the truth of what happened, and risk Ezio getting embarrassed and running out on him, or lie and cover it all up, providing himself with no closure. He sighed. He would have to tell the truth. If nothing else, it was the right thing to do. 

“Judging by your pause, I did something bad.” Ezio muttered. 

“Not bad, necessarily, but it depends on how you look at it. Basically… basically you came on to me.”

“Jesus. What did I do?”

“You said some very nice things about me, and then you kissed me, and you told me you liked it when I said your voice.” Leonardo felt his mouth going dry. “And I told you it wasn’t the right time for any of this, and forced you to go to bed.”

Ezio was a bright shade of red, comparable to some of the oil pigments Leonardo used in his paintings. He swallowed hard. “Did I do anything to you?”

“No. You were a relatively perfect gentleman, other than the fact you were completely drunk.”

Ezio leaned back in his chair and covered his eyes with his arm. “I am a fool.”

“You’re not a fool, Ezio. Though you can act like one sometimes.” Leonardo paused. “There were some things you said that worried me, though. Are you so convinced that you’re going to die in Roma?”

Standing, Ezio walked over towards the window. He gazed out onto the street, and Leonardo was briefly worried that the assassin would jump out, leaving Leonardo without answers. But then, he spoke. “I’m scared. I’ve faced so many enemies before, but all while having the benefit of allies, or having the high ground. I won’t have any of that in Roma.”

Leonardo approached Ezio and, after a moment’s hesitation, put a hand onto Ezio’s shoulder. “You have every reason to be scared. But you are a very skilled assassin. And, knowing you, you tend to be able to sneak out of things alive quite often. Have faith in yourself, Ezio. I do.” The last part was said with his voice in just a whisper. Leonardo didn’t think Ezio heard, until Ezio turned around and embraced Leonardo. 

“Thank you, Leonardo. I’m sorry for… well, everything. But I know I could not have gotten this far without your help.”

Leonardo rested his head on Ezio’s shoulder, breathing in that musk. It was a distinct scent, that of the city, but also of the cool of the night air, and of sweat, and a million other smells Leonardo couldn’t identify. “I love you, Ezio.”

“Are you sure? Even after all this? After everything I’ve done, everything we’ve been through?”

Separating just enough to look Ezio in the eyes, Leonardo said, with complete conviction, “Yes. If anything, I love you more after all that’s happened.” Leonardo pressed his forehead to Ezio’s, closing his eyes. “Is it true that I look pretty in the candlelight? Or that you like it when I say your name?”

“Every word.”

Leonardo closed the small gap, kissing Ezio properly, having exactly what the kiss from the night before lacked. “Ezio,” he muttered, kissing Ezio on the nose. “Ezio, Ezio, Ezio.” With each time he stated Ezio’s name, Leonardo kissed a different feature on the assassin’s face. 

Ezio wrapped his arms around Leonardo, pulling him dramatically into another kiss. This time, Ezio took the lead, Leonardo’s mouth opening to allow for Ezio’s tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. It was messy, with teeth clacking and noses mashing, but god, did it feel good. It was a kiss like one might have on their wedding day, when you know you want to spend the rest of your life with the person currently in your arms. 

“Leonardo.” Ezio muttered, when they finally separated for breath. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Leonardo’s neck, and Leonardo couldn’t help but smile. “Tell me I’m not dreaming.”

Leonardo carded his fingers through Ezio’s hair, the ribbon normally holding it back having disappeared sometime the night before. His hair was finely kept, considering how much time Ezio spent in the canals of Venezia. “You’re not dreaming.” 

He kissed Leonardo’s neck. “Good. No dream could be as perfect as this.”

Leonardo considered making a quip about a dream where he was a bird, but decided against it. “You’re right.”

Ezio kissed his way up Leonardo’s neck and along his jaw, stopping just before he reached his lips. “You’re perfect.”

“Nobody’s perfect.”

“Yes, but you are.” He placed a quick, chaste kiss to Leonardo’s lips. “I’m sorry I haven’t said so before. I’ve just been so afraid.” 

“And I’m sorry I haven’t told you how I felt before now. I was scared too.” Leonardo kissed him on the cheek. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore, Ezio. At least, not about me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two honestly I think they’re great and there’s a lot of great fics out there that fulfil my need for content


End file.
